Although many valuable antibiotics are known for the treatment of various diseases, many of the known antibiotics are, in general, active against a limited number of pathogens. When certain strains of these pathogens develop resistance to a particular antibiotic, the antibiotic is rendered inactive against such resistant strains. Because of this development with regard to known antibiotics, the search continues in an effort to discover new antibacterial agents which are active against a wide range of pathogens and, in particular, against those strains of pathogens which are resistant to the known antibiotics.